The Second Wizarding War
by FlamingSamurai
Summary: Harry and the gang are in their 6th year at Hogwarts and the second war with Voldemort has begun. As usual there are incoming first years, but there is also another student that's not so new to Hogwarts. The past unfolds and the battle ensues for all.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue:

If you follow Harry Potter and have read all 5 books plus Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them you should understand this pretty well. Basically, this is my fan fic of what happens in Harry's 6th year and will still have something about the Half Blood Prince (confirmed title). I already know who the HBP is and will also add my own characters and plot twists and such to my pleasing and the pleasing of my friends and whatever fans I may acquire. I've got the story and I hope to be able to get it all out here exactly as I see it in my head whenever my mind wanders (which is actually quite a lot so I've got a lot of details) anywho, I'll start on the first chapter and hope to get it up soon with school starting next week.


	2. 1 The Dark Lord's Secret Servant

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or the story line stuff that was thought up by JK Rowling. I do in fact own Kayla, Curtis, and Kylee along with their personalities.

Chapter 1: The Dark Lord's Secret Servant

Kayla's POV 

Journal entry for July 18,

I hadn't seen my father for 15 years. He just disappeared and I was left in the care of one of his friends and their 1-year-old son. I watched the little brat grow up and go to the school I couldn't finish, but I seemed to be 'forever 16'. Now that my father has returned, my surrogate father has no control over me anymore and I am once again living with my father in his house. Not only that, but he is allowing me to go back to the school I couldn't finish. It took a lot of persuasion, but I suggested a favor to him and he accepted. He is also allowing my two best friends to accompany me. He says I already know everything, but I'm not too sure...he could be lying.

Author's POV 

September first came quickly for everyone. They boarded the train as usual and set off for anther year at their private school somewhere in northern England. Kayla sat in a compartment near the middle of the train with her surrogate brother and his friends, not to mention her two friends. All of the others really were 16, and 2 of them had just come back from their prefect meeting in the front compartment. They were all talking about the events of the previous year and what had amounted over the summer.

"That damn Harry Potter with his mudblood girlfriend and mudblood lover friends," the boy prefect said angrily, "They got our fathers stuck in Azkaban."

"It wasn't just them though," piped up the girl prefect, "If it hadn't have been for those aurors and Dumbledore, Harry and his friends would have been dead by now instead of being in that compartment at the end of the train again."

"We should make sure they don't interfere anymore," the boy prefect said with an evil grin, "We should push them off the bridge that we're about to pass in a few minutes."

"Yeah," the girl prefect said with glee, "But we'd better make sure we take their wands. Remember what happened..."

"Shut up," the boy prefect interrupted, "I don't want to remember that."

"But do you really think this act of revenge is really worth it?" Kayla implied from the seat by the window.

"What do you mean?" the boy prefect questioned, "Of course it's worth it. Revenge is always worth it."

Kayla shook her head and said, "So you're willing to get your wand snapped?"

The others just glared at her as though they'd been denied a very good treat and sat there in silence, some with their arms crossed. Kayla turned her head and resumed talking to her friends while they just mulled in their anger.

In the last compartment on the train 

"That was my shortest summer at the Dursley's ever!" Harry exclaimed, "And I have the two of you to thank for that."

Ron and Hermione grinned at this remark. Harry had not yelled at them all summer and they were happy, except for Ginny who crossed her arms and said, "Hey, what about me? I helped too."

"Well, I guess I'm still not used to you helping out," Harry shrugged.

As the train approached Hogsmeade station, Hermione looked around as if she'd missed something.

"What's up Hermione?" Ron asked.

"It's weird, but Malfoy should have come to harass us by now." She replied.

"So you actually _want_ to fight him?" Ron implied.

"Of course not, it's just that something must have happened to keep him from seeking us out," she finished looking out the window.

Pretty soon the train pulled into the station. They went outside to a dark, but starry night and heard Hagrid's booming voice calling for the first years.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny," he said waving to the four of them.

"Hi Hagrid," They all said.

"Ooh, I wish I were a first year this year," Hermione said enviously looking at the sky.

"Why's that?" Harry and Ron asked.

"I agree with Hermione. The weather's perfect for the sail across the lake," said Ginny also looking up at the sky.

"I still don't get it," said Ron, "I mean, yeah, there aren't many clouds, and there's hardly any wind, but the weather's nothing to be jealous of."

"It's not that," said Hermione exasperatedly, "It's the fact that it's so clear and the new first years get to sail across the lake while looking up at a clear, beautiful night sky."

Further down the station, Kylee and her friends got off the train and boarded one of the carriages and, spotting them, Ron said, "I've never seen those three before, they're definitely not first years, but I think I could at least tell who I've seen at Hogwarts, even if it's just in the hallway or the Great Hall."

"I've never seen them before either," said Hermione, "What about you Ginny?"

"Nope, and I used to go sneaking around with Fred and George," Ginny smirked.

"OK, well, what about you Harry?" Ron asked, but Harry wasn't paying attention. He was instead looking at a first year that he'd seen before, but couldn't remember where or even what his name was. Harry was racking his brains trying to remember where he'd seen this kid before. Suddenly, Ron finally broke his concentration by yelling, "HARRY!" in his ear.

"What?" he asked thoroughly perplexed.

"We were talking about the fact that we all just saw 3 people get on one of those carriages that we've never seen before," Ron said in an agitated voice.

"Sorry, I didn't see them," he said looking back to try to see the boy again, but the first years were already following Hagrid to the lake.

"Well you were obviously looking at something because you didn't even hear what we were saying," said Ron, "So, what _were_ you looking at?" he asked.

"I just saw a first year I could have sworn I've seen somewhere else," Harry said, "The only problem is that I can't remember where...I can't even remember his name."

"Harry! Over here!" they heard someone cry out.

When they approached the carriage they saw that the person beckoning them over was Neville Longbottom, a fellow 6th year with whom Harry and Ron shared a dormitory. The four of them climbed in and sat down. On the ride to the castle, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny told Neville about the three students they'd never seen before and Harry reiterated his story of the first year he couldn't remember.

"Well, you'll find out his name at the feast then," Neville said reassuringly, "He might even be sorted into Gryffindor," he added.

"Yeah," said Harry," maybe by hearing his name I'll be able to remember where I've seen him."

AN:

So, what do you think about my first chapter of my first fan fic? Plz review. Also, see if you can figure out who the surrogate brother and the mystery first year are(Hint: both have been mentioned at least once in the real series)


End file.
